Soundtrack (Season 2)
The soundtrack for Life is Strange 2 is comprised of licensed tracks and an original soundtrack by returning composer Jonathan Morali.Official Announcement on Tumblr The original score is available on vinyls as part of the game's Collector's Edition. Licensed Tracks Episode One - "Roads" * Phoenix - Lisztomania (Played in the intro cutscene) * Played in Esteban Diaz's radio in the garage at the Diaz Household: ** Pete Masitti, John Andrew Barrow - Viva La Vida ** Barrie Gledden, Kes Loy, Richard Kimmings - Jalisco ** Tim Renwick - Bullet Biter * The Streets - On the Flip of a Coin (Played in Sean's room when turning on Sean's music player) * Played at Bear Station: ** Leon Hunt, Josh Clark - Sugar Grove ** Campbell Browning, Nathaniel Bowles, Pablo Love - Golden Chain Tree ** Campbell Browning, Nathaniel Bowles, Pablo Love - Barefoot Cindy * Whitney - No Woman (Played when Brody Holloway turns on the radio in his car) * Bloc Party - Banquet (Played when Daniel Diaz is dancing at the motel) Episode Two - "Rules" *Mt. Wolf - Red (Played over travel montage between cabin and Beaver Creek) *Sufjan Stevens - Death With Dignity(Instrumentals, played in Chris Eriksen's yard) *First Aid Kit - I Found A Way (covered by Cassidy in-game, played over ending sequence) Episode Three - "Wastelands" *Gorillaz - On Melancholy Hill (Played as Sean chills on his bed, listening with headphones) *Justice - D.A.N.C.E. (Played during a montage as Sean and Daniel continue working on the farm) *Ben Lee - I'm Willing (covered by Cassidy, played during montage) *Milk & Bone - Natalie (End credits) Episode Four - "Faith" * Cascadeur - Meaning (Choral Version) (End cutscene) Episode Five - "Wolves" There are no licensed tracks in Episode 5. Original Score Official track names became available with the release of the game's Collectors Edition, until then players gave their own names to the tracks from the game files which are also listed below. The official tracks also combine several scenes of music (for example 'Lisbeth' has both the music from Miracles & Dust to Dust) whereas unofficial versions may separate them or be a variation of another track. Episode One - "Roads" * Into The WoodsThe Music of LiS2 with Raoul Barbet * Seattle * Seattle Incident (unofficially: We Have To Go) * Nightbus (unofficially: A Long Road Ahead) * Max & Chloe (from Life Is Strange) Episode Two - "Rules" * Winter Woods (unofficially: To Our Grandparents, Abandoned House, Daniel's Sorrow) * Home (unofficially: Reynolds Household, Free Spirits) Episode Three - "Wastelands" * Drifters (unofficially: Adrift) * Chaos Episode Four - "Faith" * Lisbeth (unofficially: The Angel Daniel, Dust to Dust) * Karen (unofficially: A New Perspective) Episode Five - "Wolves" * Karen * Away (unofficial) * Max & Chloe * Chaos * Into The Woods (Redemption ending) * Home (Parting Ways Ending) Trailers * Teaser Trailer - Stephen Kielty, Glenn Herweijer, Ben Sumner - Held Apart * Reveal Trailer - Jonathan Morali - Into The Woods, Jonathan Morali - We Have To Go * Launch Trailer - Seyr - Colour to Colour * Episode 1 Launch Trailer - Seyr - Falling Softly * Episode 2 Launch Trailer - VHPR - Personal Crossroads, Runaway - The Rigs * Episode 3 Launch Trailer - Jason Tarver, Thomas Greenwood - You Guide Me Home; Various artists, David O'Dowda - Poor Wayfaring Stranger * Episode 4 Launch Trailer - Charlie Harper - Wade in the Water * Complete Season Trailer - Charlie Harper - The Whole World in His Hands Official Score List of songs featured in the official vinyl score for the Collectors Edition:Animated preview of the Collectors Edition on Facebook DISC 1: Side A: * Seattle incident * Nightbus Side B: * Seattle * Drifters DISC 2: Side C: * Into the woods Side D: * Home DISC 3: Side E: * Winter woods Side F: * Lisbeth DISC 4: Side G: * Chaos Side H: * Karen Playlists Official Playlists * Spotify Unofficial Playlist * Unofficial YouTube playlist by DE4AL7 * Unofficial YouTube playlist by Sakura References Navigation pt-br: Trilha Sonora (Life is Strange 2) ru:Саундтрек (Life is Strange 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Soundtrack Category:Soundtrack (Season 2) Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Behind the Scenes (Season 2)